


Broken

by imaginentertain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Robert isn't having much luck, Trying to find the perfect present, adventures in Christmas presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: Prompt: Fluff, exchange of presents. If it's a fic I would like to have Aaron comforting Robert because he can't believe Aaron forgives him everything he'd done and also keeps loving him.Robert finds that buying Aaron the perfect present isn't as easy as he'd like, and sadly he's surrounded by people who aren't the most help.





	

"What do you think?"

Liv peered over Robert's shoulder at the online checkout screen in front of him.

"Aaron's Christmas present," Rob explained.

"I didn't think it was for me," Liv said.  "You're not that clueless as to buy me a man's watch."

"It's got everything," he started to explain.  "Sapphire crystal display, solid metal, Swiss construction—"

"Does it actually tell the time under all that gadgetry?" Liv quipped.

"Of course it does," Robert replied.  "Look, do you like it or not?  Do you think he'll like it?"

"Why are you buying him a watch?"

"Because it's Christmas?"

Liv rolled her eyes and reached past Robert to scroll down the specs.  "Half expected it to have some kind of bat signal."

"There is a version with an SOS feature.  Think I should get that?"

"What kind of message would he send, though?  _Help, my fiancé is useless at buying presents_?"

"You think I'm useless?"

"I think I overheard Victoria talking about how she pretty much always had to ask for the receipt for something you'd bought."

"Great, thanks," Robert said, his mood already dropping.

Liv sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Look, that watch is awesome.  If you like that sort of thing.  But before you spend more on that than you did on the new kitchen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When would Aaron _ever_ wear this?  You see him wearing this at the yard when he's taking a car apart?  Or when you and he are propping up the bar, pint in hand?"

"So that's a no?"

"What do you think?  And this is Aaron we're talking about.  He'd wear it to be nice but we both know he'd hate it."

"I just want him to have something... nice."

"There's nice, and then there's... shiny.  Aaron's not exactly the shiny type.  He's more... engine grease and sweat."

"I guess."

"Better luck next time," she said.  "But I won't say no to some new earrings if you're looking to spend money on shiny stuff."

 

* * *

 

Chas looked from the screen to Robert and then back to the screen.  "It's..." she started, looking for the right words.  "...nice?" she finished, unable to keep the note of uncertaintly from her voice.

"You hate it," Robert said.

"No, it's lovely.  It's just... I thought you decided to go for matching suits for the wedding?"

"We did, and it's not for the wedding.  It's for Christmas," Robert said.

"And you think... a suit is a good present?"

"Cashmere wool," Robert said.  "Double breasted, fitted silhouette, peak lapels, half lined – not full, can't be too heavy – and it'll be tailored, of course."

"No offense, love, but he already has a good suit.  Us Dingles always do.  Hatch, match, dispatch, and the inevitable court date.  So unless you're expecting something, I have to ask... why?"

"Because it's Christmas," Robert said dully, already knowing what was coming next.

"You know Aaron.  He barely replaces anything in his wardrobe unless he absolutely has to.  That damn hoodie of his has been falling apart for years and yet he's still in it."

"I just thought—"

"I know, love.  But you know what he would say, same as me.   Why would he need another one?  It's lovely, sure, but when would he wear it?"

Robert nodded as Chas returned his phone.  He closed the browser and slipped it back into his jacket pocket.

"Look, if you want to do something about his wardrobe then my advice is to try and lose as much of his older stuff as possible when you move into the Mill.  Forget which box you pack a hoodie into, that kind of thing."

"Thanks," Robert said, finishing off his drink.  "Shall keep on thinking."

"You'll think of something, I'm sure."

 

* * *

 

**Rob, why am I getting your mail at mine?  Come get it before Adam opens it. V x**

 

* * *

 

 

"It's Aaron's Christmas present," Robert said as his sister pretty much shoved the packet into his hands.  "I couldn't have it sent to the pub, could I?"

"Some notice would have been nice," Victoria said.  "Adam is wondering what you're up to."

"It's two weeks to Christmas and your husband's first instinct is that I'm up to something?"

"You're sending mail to my house when you have other options—"

"What, the yard?  Where he also works?"

"...Yeah, OK," Victoria admitted.  "So, come on!  What is it?"

"What?"

"The present."

"It's a surprise."

"For Aaron, sure."

Robert laughed.  "Really?"

"Call it my payment for using my home as your distribution network."

"You make it sound like I'm running a shipping scam," Robert grinned, tearing open the envelope.  "Here."

Victoria took the offered gift and turned it over in her hands.  "Sheets?"

"Silk sheets," Robert corrected.

"Really?"

"Don't knock them 'til you've tried them," Robert said, taking them back in offense.  "Cool in summer, warm in winter.  No overheating when you're getting, you know, up close and personal," he added with a grin.  "Maybe you and Adam should invest in a set?"

"I don't think silk sheets are really Adam's style, I'm surprised they're Aaron's if I'm honest."

"What?"

"He didn't strike me as the silk sheet type," she shrugged, already moving to put the kettle on, "but you know more about his bed habits than I do.  And that was _not_ an invitation to share any details."

"Not that you'd get any," Robert smirked.  "I'm still weirded out knowing _when_ you and Adam are trying for a baby."

"You asked where we'd been and why I looked flushed," Victoria countered.  "Don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to."

"Do you think Aaron will like these?" Robert asked.  When Victoria looked at him and raised an eyebrow he nodded.  "Yeah, I want to know."

"I think that... this is the kind of thing that he would get you."

"Right."

"When you were with Chrissie," Vic added.

"Right."

"It's just not—"

"I get it," Rob cut across.  "Bad idea."

"Maybe for a gift."

"So what am I supposed to get him?"

"You tell me!  You're the one in love with him."

"Yeah, and that's part of why this needs to be right, Vic.  After this last year, everything that's happened, I want... I _need_ to get this right.  Make it the best Chri—"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence!" Victoria yelled, making him jump.  "Sorry, but you watch TV.  You know as soon as someone says that something really bad is going to happen."

"Fine," Robert said, shoving the sheets back into the opened envelope.  "So what do I get the man whose only real interest is cars, and he's got one already?"

"Sure you'll think of something," Victoria said as she handed him his mug.  "And I'm sure he'll love it."

"Wish I had your faith."

 

* * *

 

"Ah, the present of the desperate."

Robert tried so very hard not to walk away as Bex tried very hard not to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, putting back the bottle of cologne and turning to face her.

"Last minute Christmas shopping," she said, holding up her bags.

"For you?"

"No," she said, feigning hurt at the implied selfishness.  "Well, not all of them.  And who have I just saved from that bottle of overpriced wood scent?  If you want to smell it so badly walk two minutes out of the village."  She watched his face fall and she bit her lip.  "Aaron?"

"Every idea I come up with someone either picks fault with or he's already got."

"What to buy the man who wants nothing?"

"Exactly!"

"There has to be something he wants."

"In his own words: me, Liv, some beers, and a Christmas without a punch up," Robert counted them off on his fingers as he did so, holding the fourth as he added, "and I'm not a miracle worker.  A Dingle Christmas without a fight?  Like Christmas without _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"I love that movie," Bex grinned.

"Aaron hates it.  Says it's too depressing."

"Buy him a copy," she grinned mischievously.

"Any suggestions?"

"You're asking me what you should buy your man for Christmas?  You much be desperate," Bex said.  "Then again, the fact you're loitering in the cologne section was enough of a clue."

"Please, Bex."

"Sorry, but you're on your own.  Aaron doesn't like me spending time with you," she grinned.  "And the last thing I want is to cause trouble for you."

"You're so thoughtful," he deadpanned.

In reply Rebecca just grinned, turning and walking away.

 

* * *

 

Aaron almost crept down the stairs, trying not to disturb anyone who might have managed to get to sleep.  Liv was still up, the soft sounds of music coming from her room was a big clue.  Robert wasn't in the back room so he walked through to the dimly lit bar, finding his missing fiancé sitting on a stool, glass in hand.

"Serving after hours?  Mum won't be happy," Aaron quipped, grabbing a bottle from the fridge.  "You OK?  You've been quiet all night.  Not usual for this family."

"Fine," Robert said, swallowing another mouthful of his whiskey.

"It's Christmas Eve.  Fine isn't supposed to be the word you use."

Robert sighed, turning the glass in his hands.  "What would you prefer?"

"The truth," Aaron said, taking his usual stool next to Robert.  "You went quiet right about the time Liv started talking about organising present opening tomorrow morning."

"I was hoping to not have an audience."

"Why?  You got me something rude?" Aaron laughed.  He stopped when he saw the look on Robert's face.  "You haven't?"

"No, I haven't," Robert said.  "You almost ended up with nothing because it turns out you're impossible to buy for.  Every idea I had was just... stupid or impractical or something you'd hate.  Fair warning, you've got some new gloves for the scrap yard and a stupid joke mug with Scrappy from _Scooby Doo_ on it."

"Way to ruin the surprise," Aaron scoffed.

"Thought it better if you had time to prepare," Robert said, downing the rest of his drink.  "At least you can prepare to fake being happy."

"I am happy," Aaron said, nudging Robert with his shoulder.

"I really tried, you know?  Ask Liv and your mum and Vic.  You can even ask Rebecca!  For weeks I have been trying to get you the perfect present, something that...  This year has not been easy and I just wanted to show you that things are going to be different next year, I'm going to make sure of it.  You, me and Liv?  We're going to have the best year ever.

"I had it all worked out, Aaron.  We'd have this brilliant Christmas and New Year, celebrate your birthday then get to work on the house."

"Oh don't," Aaron sighed, drinking from his bottle.  "I don't want to think about everything that needs doing.  All the calls and people I need to organise—"

"It's done," Robert said, turning the glass in his hands.  "Surveyor's booked in for after Christmas and I've got a project manager calling me before New Year to discuss getting things sorted.  Ronnie was able to give me a number for someone who could sort out the dry rot, and a structural engineer has already got to work on all the damage done by the explosion."

"Already?"

"Well, you were getting wound up about it, and Liv's jumped ahead to wallpaper samples, so I figured it was best to just get on with the boring stuff so she'd have something to put the wallpaper on."

"Yeah, but... all of it?"

"I've not done all of it," Robert said defensively.  "Builders still need sorting—"

"But?" Aaron cut across, seeing the look on Robert's face.

He laughed softly and nodded.  "But I've got some details, wanted to check them out first.  They all come highly recommended at getting jobs done quickly which I figured was more important.  Shouldn't take more than a few months, providing everything goes as smoothly as they all say it will.  Still reckon that there's no way Liv is getting the bedroom which overlooks the river, but I was thinking we could convert the attic for her instead?  Got a few quotes for that, few skylights and there's a chance she could see the river anyway.  It'll give us a spare room plus a home office, and I was thinking we could put in a proper en suite for us, I know how you are about people walking in."

Robert became aware of the stillness and silence that was coming from right next to him.  "Nothing's finalised," he said, turning to face Aaron in near-panic, "we can talk about anything, we don't have to do anything—"

He stopped when he saw Aaron staring at him.

"You've sorted all that?  All of it?  Because it's been stressing me out?"

"...Yeah?"

"That.  That's my Christmas present," Aaron said.

"No, it's just—"

"It's just you making a home for me, for Liv.  For _us_ , Rob.  You've thought about everything, how to give Liv what she wants, give _me_ what I want...  That's..."  Aaron said nothing, just got down off his stool and walked around the bar before disappearing out the back.

Robert sat in stunned silence, wondering what was going on, and he got half an answer when Aaron came back with a box in his hands.

"Liv told me," Aaron said, putting the box in front of Robert and sitting back on his stool.  "I'm glad you didn't buy the watch although I'm curious about what else was on the list."

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," Robert said, reaching out to prod the box in front of him.  "What...?"

"It's for you."

"Figured that," Robert quipped, glaring at Aaron.  "Why?"

"Because it's Christmas."

"I know—"

"And I love you," Aaron cut him off.  "I don't say it, I know—"

"I know how you feel, Aaron, I've always known.  You don't have to say it, it's in what you do."

"And it's in what you do for me, for us too," Aaron said.  "All this with the house?  It's... it's perfect.  All of it.  Thank you."

Robert laughed softly and shook his head.  "You're only saying that because there's a pair of gloves under the tree in there for you."

"I'm saying it because I mean it," Aaron countered.  "You're always looking out for me, doing things for me, for us."

"Even when I screw it up?"

"Even when you screw it up," Aaron affirmed.  "I still love you, no matter what."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Everything... everything I put you through.  Chrissie?  Ryan?  Lachlan?  Bex?  Pushing you to buy The Mill, to use your dad's money?"

"You were right about the money, and The Mill," Aaron said, "and I don't regret it.  You and me, we're going to make that house _everything_ that we never had when we were growing up.  Liv is going to have the life that we didn't, we are going to make sure of that, and we are going to do it in spite of our fathers or our pasts or what we have done in the past.  And that goes for Chrissie and Ryan and Lachlan and... well, even Rebecca."  Aaron smiled, ducking his head as Robert did so that he could maintain some form of eye contact.  "You don't get it, do you?  What you've done for me since we met?"

"Made your life harder?" Rob asked.  "Put you through hell because I couldn't accept myself for who I am?"

Aaron shook his head.  "I wouldn't have told anyone about my dad and it would have killed me.  Eventually it would have, and it's because of you I'm still here."

"Aaron—"

"Shut up and let me talk," Aaron said.  "You wouldn't let me push you away and you were there when I needed you the most and I'm still here because of that.  I have a relationship with my sister because of you, because of everything that you helped me do.  And now you're helping to build a home for us—"

"I didn't do anything," Robert protested.  "You were the strong one."

"For years I barely coped, and you know what I had to do in order to do that," Aaron said, his hand drifting to his arm.  "And then all of a sudden I'm standing up in a courtroom full of strangers telling them, in detail, _everything_ he did to me and when he did it and how he did it.

"Now I get to come home to you and Liv and deal with the problems that everyone else deals with.  I never thought I'd have this, get this, and because of you I do.  It's not nothing, Robert, it never was.  And as for everything else...  You never set out to intentionally hurt me, hurt us.  I know you'd never do that.  You were lashing out, we've all done that."

Robert turned his attention back to the box in front of him, looking for something to distract himself from the awkwardness of the honesty.

"So if you're wondering why you screwing up doesn't screw us up?  It's because...  It's because of everything else.  It's because of that," Aaron said, reaching out to touch the edge of the box.  "Open it."

"It's not Christmas yet," Robert said.

"Shut up and open it."

Robert pulled at the paper, revealing a simple box underneath.  When he lifted the lid and parted the tissue paper he saw a small bowl inside.  As he lifted it up the soft lights picked up the lines through it.

"What...?" Robert asked.

"Liv told me about it, something she learned in school apparently," Aaron said.  "When she said how much you were stressing about Christmas she said I had to get it for you."

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"I have no idea," Aaron laughed.  "She ordered it.  It's some Japanese thing."

"A broken dish?" Robert asked, turning it over to see the lines of gold running through the patterns in the ceramic.  "She bought a broken dish?"

"There's meaning in it, idiot," Aaron scoffed.  "There's a card somewhere..."  He dug around in the tissue but gave up.  "Basically, they believe that something is more beautiful for being fixed.  Things get broken, that's part of life.  But taking the time to fix something?  That's what makes something so precious, worth keeping."

Robert turned the bowl over, tracing the lines of gold with his fingertip.  "Liv told you about this?  This was her idea?"

"Yeah.  Don't be surprised but I think she likes you."

"It's not that what surprises me."

"Then what?"

"That she was in school long enough to learn about kintsukuroi."

"Kink-what?"

Robert laughed.  "It's what it's called.  Kintsukuroi."

"Whatever it's called, Liv said it was like us.  Broken but fixed."  Aaron gave a small shrug.  "She's not wrong.  You, me, her... we've had our knocks this year but look at us now.  If you'd told me last year this is where I'd be—"

"I'd never have believed you either," Robert said.  "And are we?  Fixed?"  His meaning was clear, the elephant of Bex and insecurities still in the room.

"We weren't broken to begin with.  Really," Aaron said, putting his hand on Robert's arm.

"Well.  Thank you.  I love it.  I love you."

"It was Liv's idea."

"Kinda love her too."

"I know.  So does she." Aaron got off the stool and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Robert's cheek, catching the side of his mouth.  "Come to bed."

"In a minute," Robert whispered.  "I should... clear up.  Can't have Chas clearing up after me."

"Don't be too long," Aaron smiled.  "There might be more to your present than some broken pot."

The meaning in Aaron's voice wasn't lost on Robert, and he laughed softly.  "Five minutes."

"Make it three," Aaron replied.  "Hey," he said as he reached the doorway.  "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Robert replied.

When Aaron had gone he put the pot back into the box, carefully wrapping it back up to keep it safe.  In a few months, when all the work on the Mill was finally done, the pot would sit just inside the door for them all to drop their keys into: Aaron with his car key ring, the "one day" car of his dreams; Robert and his spaceship thing from that film he liked, Aaron and Liv forever winding him up by always calling it the wrong name; Liv and her outline of Wales (which she'd ordered online, once again using Aaron's card), where she would never gratify her brothers' teasing by confirming that it was a reminder of the first time she'd felt like she was part of a proper family.

Each of them unique but with the same key attached to them.  A home for the three of them: broken individuals but fitted perfectly together.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas - to the giftee and the readers!


End file.
